Untitled
by PicJan
Summary: "Cinco semanas, cuatro días, once horas, 41 minutos y…" Sherlock mueve sus ojos hacia el reloj digital apenas visible en medio del desorden de reportes y estudios en su escritorio. "Treinta y seis segundos. Es cuanto he estado… De vuelta" - Post-Reichenbach - Traducción de ficlet en inglés de areyoutryingtodeduceme.
1. Chapter 1

****He estado traduciendo algunos flclets de esta autora cuando me he percatado de que varios son secuelas de otros, así que he decidido publicar cada uno de forma individual como un capítulo de una misma historia.

Disfrútenlos -que he encontrado detalles en estos fics que me han encantado- y recuerden visitar los links de abajo para más información -Sobre todo para no perderse de los fanarts que hace esta chica ;)-

**IMPORTANTE: **

Esta es una** traducción** del ficlet escrito por _**areyoutryingtodeduceme** _inspirado en este fanart - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr .com/post/16386609235/the-first-time-john-sees-sherlock-wearing-one-of - Ahí podrán encontrar el ficlet en su idioma original.

Para seguir a su autora en Tumblr y poder leer más de sus fics pueden seguir este link y también hacerle llegar sus dudas y comentarios - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr .com/

(Unir espacios para poder seguir los links)

* * *

La primera vez que John ve a Sherlock usando uno de sus suéteres por el apartamento, se queda callado al respecto. Culpa a la atención de Sherlock por estar muy enfocada en la red de mapas y notas actualmente clavadas a los gabinetes de la cocina, tal vez tomó lo primero que encontró en su pequeño cuarto de lavado. Así que no dice nada sobre eso y es una pequeña sorpresa encontrar el suéter cuidadosamente doblado en su cama tres días después. Trata de no pensar por qué atrae el suéter a su rostro y le es decepcionante encontrar que Sherlock le ha hecho el favor de lavarlo, dejando ningún rastro de su propia esencia.

La siguiente vez que John atrapa a Sherlock con una de sus camisas está vagando en la cocina para comenzar a preparar el té. No es de extrañar que Sherlock se encuentre inclinado sobre el microscopio en la mesa de la cocina, pero el botón suelto colgando fuera de su sitio está completamente fuera de lugar. Sin estar seguro de que más hacer, John tira de la manga de la camisa y alza una ceja hacia él. Sherlock, por su parte, se queda con su atención en el espécimen que esta actualmente estudiando, salvo por una mano desdeñosa que sacude en la dirección de John. Es muy temprano para un riña todavía y es solo una cosa pequeña, así que solo rueda los ojos y enciende el hervidor. Mira la espalda de Sherlock mientras el agua calienta y se da cuenta de que la última vez que vio esa camisa estaba cuidadosamente colgada en su clóset. Su boca se abre para preguntarle que estaba haciendo revisando su ropa, pero decide que a pesar de que es un poco extraño, no es importante.

_Se está abriendo camino por mi guardarropa,_ John decide. _Solo que sin mi permiso_. ¿Un experimento? ¿Curiosidad? John ha preguntado algunas veces para ahora y Sherlock siempre solo se encoge de hombros a las preguntas o alegremente cambia el tema. Y realmente, la ropa siempre regresa limpia y en buenas condiciones y John no puede encontrar evidencia de manipulación de ningún tipo, solo que ahora su rostro se sonroja cada vez que se pone un suéter que ha visto a Sherlock usando.

Eventualmente John cae en cuenta de que no ha visto a Sherlock usando nada de su ropa fuera del apartamento, lo cual es probablemente lo mejor porque después la gente ciertamente hablará. Y comienza a pensar en Sherlock durmiendo en los suéteres que quedan solo un poco sueltos en él y de verdad necesita hablar con él acerca de esto.

Algunos días después de eso, Sherlock encuentra a John en su habitación, moviéndose a través de las filas ordenadas de botones planchados bajando camisas colgadas de su clóset. John ha estado ahí más de lo pretendido, dejando que sus manos pasen a los largo del fino algodón, cada camisa probablemente vale más que la mayoría de su guardarropa. Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven hacia la cama y mira que la camisa rayada, la única que no ha tomado, esta tendida sobre el edredón.

"Iba a sugerir que compartiéramos si eres tan insistente en usar mis cosas como pijamas cada noche de todas formas. Pero creo que estaría un poco nervioso de tratar siquiera de probarme cualquiera de tus cosas" Murmura John, sin siquiera darle la cara a Sherlock. En lugar de responder, Sherlock se va a parar detrás de John y pasa su brazo sobre él para descolgar una familiar camisa púrpura de su gancho.

"Creo que esta debería de quedarte" Mientras lo dice, Sherlock presiona la camisa contra el pecho de John, _y seguramente él puede sentir que tan rápido mi corazón está latiendo, _piensa John antes de ladear su rostro hacia Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo. Quizá algo más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero quizá comiencen a llegar los pocos que faltan más seguido.

Tengo que advertir que a partir de aquí comienza el _angst_ y que este ficlet toma lugar _después de TRF._Dicho esto, disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios u opiniones sobre el trabajo.

**IMPORTANTE: **

Esta es una** traducción** del ficlet escrito por _**areyoutryingtodeduceme** _inspirado en este fanart - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr .com/post/16619747418/a-follow-up-to-this-art-ficlet-im-sorry-also-a - Ahí podrán encontrar el ficlet en su idioma original.

Para seguir a su autora en Tumblr y poder leer más de sus fics pueden seguir este link y también hacerle llegar sus dudas y comentarios - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr .com/

(Unir espacios para poder seguir los links)

* * *

Después del funeral, John comparte un taxi de regreso a Baker Street con una sollozante Sra. Hudson, pero aun así insiste en que no puede ir hasta el apartamento a pesar de sus súplicas llorosas y las promesas de galletas.

Las primeras tres semanas son las peores para él. Recibe llamadas todos los días, no son siempre las mismas personas, pero hay una rotación lo suficientemente regular que rápidamente se vuelve un patrón.

Lestrade llama cada viernes en la noche para pedirle salir a tomar una cerveza. John acepta a la segunda invitación, pero después de una noche teniendo una incómoda y artificial conversación, Lestrade no vuelve a invitarlo de nuevo. Él sigue llamándolo y le habla mayormente sobre la montaña de papeleo que Anderson y Donovan están teniendo que terminar; John nunca cuelga pero no está verdaderamente escuchándolo tampoco.

Harry llama cada martes y los sábados en la noche. Él contesta los martes y deja que le hable sobre Clara, pero nunca atiende los sábados por la noche.

Mycroft llama una vez, a un teléfono en una cafetería en la que estaba sentado. John le dice al camarero no, que no quiere aceptar la llamada, se sienta y mira hacia el auto negro afuera por casi dos horas hasta que arranca y se va.

Llama a la Sra. Hudson cada domingo por la tarde. Se preocupa por ella y se siente culpable de que no la ha estado ayudando con el piso. Ella no le ha preguntado de nuevo si va a regresar, nunca menciona el 221B en absoluto en realidad, con lo cual se siente agradecido. Ambos hacen una ociosa charla sobre nada en particular, pero es la cosa más confortante que ha encontrado desde… desde.

* * *

Un mes 'Desde', recibe una llamada la tarde del miércoles mientras está en la clínica. Siente el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo mientras inspecciona a una joven chica con lo que él esta seguro es una infección de oído (la pobre madre no luce como si hubiera dormido propiamente en días) y lo deja sonar (porque no es él llamándole y no hay nada más por lo que pudiera poner el trabajo de lado).

Una vez que ha escrito la prescripción y se ha despedido de la chica y su cansada madre con una mirada comprensiva, saca su teléfono y siente una breve punzada de culpa cuando ve que era la Sra. Hudson quién había intentado llamarle. Le marca de vuelta entonces, a este punto preocupado de que hubiera llamando cuando ella sabe que está en el trabajo.

Ella había empezado a empacar más cosas de Sherlock, le dice, él aprieta su agarre en el teléfono y está seguro de que sabe que ella le pedirá ayuda de nuevo. Y sabe que debería, hay demasiados objetos peligrosos, cientos de diferentes cosas en la cocina solamente, para que una vieja mujer se encargue sola. Comienza a prepararse mentalmente para regresar al menos a ayudar limpiando las partes de cuerpos.

Su respiración se entrecorta cuando en cambio le dice que necesita ayuda con el guardarropa de Sherlock Ella sabe que John se ha pasado por el piso antes del funeral para empacar su ropa y cosas esenciales, así que está confundida por haber encontrado tantos, de los que ella creía eran suéteres de John, combinados con la ropa de Sherlock, ¿y sería él tan amable y ayudarle a ordenarlos? Solo porque ella no quiere arriesgarse y donar uno de sus suéteres por error.

Encuentra aliento de nuevo y se las arregla para murmurar algo sobre estar ahí pronto. Se excusa con Sarah quién todavía solo le mira con tristeza y se va del consultorio temprano por ese día. En su recorrido en taxi hasta Baker Street se pasa en un sueño y su mano está temblando cuando la deja sobre su rodilla. Siente una punzada ahí, en su rodilla, comienza a preocuparse de que su cojera ahora esté regresando.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson lo recibe fuera de Speedy's, lo hace pasar hacia las escaleras; le está diciendo algo pero su cabeza está zumbando y está tratando de no mirar hacia ningún lado excepto sus pies. Duele estar aquí, sentir esta tristeza de nuevo, y él no está listo para esto después de todo.

Pero ella le está guiando a través de la cocina ahora, de regreso a la habitación de Sherlock. Se detiene en el marco de la puerta e intenta asegurarle de que estará bien por su cuenta y su rostro se frunce por un breve segundo y luego se suaviza de nuevo cuando ella ve dolor en el rostro de John. Lo deja.

John se queda ahí un momento, entrando a la habitación de Sherlock de nuevo. El empapelado verde damasco. Los posters en la pared de los que se río la primera vez que los vio (Se burló de qué Sherlock pensara que Poe era un rompecorazones por mucho más tiempo del que había creído que Sherlock podría tolerar).

Respira el aire en el que está Sherlock, respira lo que queda de él aquí y se acerca a sentarse en el borde de la cama antes de que sus piernas no puedan sostenerlo. La puerta del closet está abierta y puede decir donde la Sra. Hudson ha desordenado la ropa y efectivamente, puede ver la manga de al menos uno de sus suéteres. Revisará y ordenará la ropa pronto, pero aun necesita un momento.

Mientras se sienta ahí, sus manos han empezado a alizar las sábanas de la cama y encuentra un bulto debajo de ellas que no se deja ser presionado. Tira hacia atrás de las sábanas y ve el familiar púrpura de la camisa favorita de Sherlock, enrollada y ahora irremediablemente arrugada.

Sus manos están temblando más que nunca cuando atrae la camisa cerca de él, acariciando el familiar material entre sus dedos. Un sonido ahogado escapa de su garganta mientras levanta la camisa hacia su rostro y entierra su nariz en ella, y piensa _Si, si, si _porque es la esencia de Sherlock, tan perfectamente ahí, tan fuerte, que olvida por un momento que está sentado solo y Sherlock no está extendido en la cama detrás de él, sus pies descansando contra su espalda mientras recita las propiedades de una cosa o de otra.

* * *

La Sra. Husdon le agradece después por empacar toda la ropa de Sherlock por ella y por llevársela con él en una caja grande. Ella asume que la está donando. Él le sonríe tranquilizándola y dice poco porque aún está intentando no comenzar a temblar de nuevo. La caja está entre sus dos manos, bien sellada con mucha cinta de empaque y John nunca la soltará, ni siquiera en el taxi de regreso al departamento de Sarah.

Más tarde, John traslada la ropa de la caja, que huele demasiado fuerte a cartón y se deformará fácilmente con la más poca humedad, a un nuevo cajón de plástico que se desliza fácilmente bajo de su cama. Por semanas John Watson tiene el placer de verse disponible de abrir la tapa de esa caja e inhalar el familiar aroma de Sherlock Holmes. En los días malos o cuando se despierta de alguna pesadilla particularmente violenta, cuidadosamente selecciona una camisa de la caja y duerme con ella presionada contra su rostro.

Pero a pesar del cuidadoso racionamiento y los esfuerzos para abrir la caja de ropa tan poco como sea posible, el aroma de Sherlock lentamente se desvanece a nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero aclarar que a pesar de lo corto de este capítulo, creo que ha sido uno de los más tediosos de traducir pero lo he traido en poco tiempo. De nuevo, toma lugar después de TRF y contiene algo de angst, me gusta pensar que no tanto como el anterior.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo y disfrutando de estos ficlets. Espero que el sigueinte capítulo sea subido antes del jueves o miércoles -Posiblemente algo bueno-.

Igual sigo recomendando que vayan al ficlet original a ver los fanarts que acompañan a estas historias como un complemento. En esto pueden ver a un Sherlock con el cabello corto, pero la imagen te parte el alma.

¡Disfrutenlo!

**IMPORTANTE: **

Esta es una** traducción** del ficlet escrito por _**areyoutryingtodeduceme** _inspirado en este fanart - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr .com/post/16913085013/eventually-john-finds-himself-regularly-at-baker - Ahí podrán encontrar el ficlet en su idioma original.

Para seguir a su autora en Tumblr y poder leer más de sus fics pueden seguir este link y también hacerle llegar sus dudas y comentarios - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr .com/

(Unir espacios para poder seguir los links)

* * *

Con el tiempo John se encuentra regularmente en Baker Street de nuevo casi sin ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que empieza como visitas al apartamento de la Sra. Hudson por té y una charla (porque ella lo llamaba, Lestrade lo llamaba y Harry lo llamaba pero por razones completamente diferentes, y cuando se quejó con su terapista sobre eso ella le preguntó porque no solo se fue y encontró la respuesta atrapada en su garganta) gradualmente se transformaba en cenas ('De verdad, cielo, eres puro hueso y piel ahora' comenta la Sra. Hudson en cada visita). Después de cinco meses, Lestrade se ha convertido en un invitado regular a las cenas también y es amigable y acogedor y ninguno de ellos menciona el piso de arriba, pero John siente un poco menos sofocado cada vez que abre esa familiar puerta junto a Speedy's.

Seis meses desde que John dejó Baker Street, la Sra. Hudson le prepara su comida favorita y cuando Lestrade llega para la cena con Molly del brazo, John los abraza a ambos de forma cálida y agradecido acepta la botella realmente bastante agradable de vino que ellos han comprado para la cena y ninguno de ellos comenta nada mientras John se va quedando callado durante la comida y quizá su vaso de vino está siendo rellenado más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y la noche se vuelve mucho más borrosa en los bordes para John y eso lo hace mejor, él estar aquí, y cuando la cena acaba y el vino se termina, John ve a Lestrade y Molly en la puerta. Los dedos delgados de Molly se envuelven alrededor de la muñeca de John mientras roza sus labios en su mejilla y siente a Greg dándole una palmada en su hombro antes de que ellos se marchen y John se concentra en sus toques cálidos y pretende no notar sus tristes y preocupados rostros. La Sra. Hudson está ahí también, cuando John se gira y comienza a caminar por las escaleras hacia el 221B por primera vez en meses, y por un momento ella lo alcanza a detener pero ve la mirada en sus ojos y regresa a recoger la cena.

* * *

Seis meses después de su caída, Sherlock está encerrado en un edificio de departamentos abandonado en Nueva York. Ha estado ahí por dos semanas para ahora, compartiendo espacio con otros vagabundos quienes son útiles mientras peina la ciudad por más gente de Moriarty. Fue reconocido anoche por dos informantes y a pesar de que solucionó el problema (un poco violentamente) antes de que la información pudiera llegar hasta su jefe, Sherlock aun sigue temblando.

Lo cual es por qué se encuentra de pie en frente de un roto y oxidado espejo en su condenado apartamento, cuidadosamente estudiando sus características. Ha estado en más peleas de las que le gustaría admitir y su cuerpo es un estudio de fascinantes cortes y contusiones. Ha vendado y cubierto lo peor, pero aún sigue limpiando cuidadosamente y desinfectando algunos y usa la oportunidad para estudiar la habilidad de su propio cuerpo de sanar. Y ahora pasa su mano por su cabeza, maravillado por la sensación de su cabello muy corto (_algo nuevo, algo interesante, algo acerca de mi que no he sabido en siglos y me veo tan diferente y qué diría John_) y sus dedos se aferran al borde del sucio lavabo donde los rizos de su cabello han flotado y asentado y se mira con el ceño fruncido.

Odia esto.

* * *

En Londres, John ha pasado la noche tendido en el sofá del 221B de Bakes Street, ocasionalmente deslizándose a un sueño sin descanso y despertando confuso y desorientado cada vez. A las 2:35 en la mañana, se despierta de una pesadilla violenta y atontado se quita su suéter y sus pantalones (_sofocante, sofocante, está muy caliente y no puedo respirar y no puedo escuchar los disparos y no sé si es de un combate o si Sherlock está aquí disparándole a la pared y no importa_) y ahora se siente como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse.

Camina hacia el baño en la oscuridad, su cuerpo instintivamente aun conoce el piso a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo apartado en lo profundo de su mente, y cuando enciende la luz y se ve a sí mismo en el espejo sobre el lavabo, John no está completamente sorprendido de descubrir su rostro empapado de lágrimas como también de su sudor del pánico. Se inclina y arroja agua (_fría, fría, fría_) sobre su rostro y frota y su cuerpo es pronto atormentado por sus respiraciones jadeantes mientras trata de evitar sollozar.

Lo extraña _tanto._


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto y penúltimo capítulo de estos ficlets. Este es algo más largo y contiene el tema que ya esperaban a ver. Como siempre, les agradezco los comentarios y sobre todo por leer esta traducción. Falta solo un capítulo más y eso será todo de esta serie de ficlets pero me tendrán traduciendo más de la misma autora y quizá otras cosas relacionadas con este fandom.

Recuerden pasarse a ver el fanart siguendo el link de abajo. Y por último, disfrútenlo. Este es un capítulo muy lindo al fin y al cabo a pesar del angst que tenemos brevemente.

**EDIT**: _Para ver los links tienen que agregarle al principio http, pegar la dirección que puse y unir los espacios. Esto es porque ff no deja pegar links externos a las historias. Espero que les ayude a todas esas personas que no logran llegar al fic original y los fanarts._

**IMPORTANTE: **

Esta es una** traducción** del ficlet escrito por _**areyoutryingtodeduceme** _inspirado en este fanart - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr post/17021714471/i-cannot-escape-angst-i-cant-im-sorry-this-is - Ahí podrán encontrar el ficlet en su idioma original.

Para seguir a su autora en Tumblr y poder leer más de sus fics pueden seguir este link y también hacerle llegar sus dudas y comentarios - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr

(Unir espacios para poder seguir los links)

* * *

El cabello de Sherlock ha crecido.

_Se ve ridículo_, piensa John y el pensamiento acaba pegado en su cabeza como la mala letra de una canción y distantemente sabe que es el repentino shock de ver a Sherlock de pie en la sala de estar del 221B lo que le tiene atrapado en un bucle pero no puede salir por él mismo. Mira fijo. Abre la boca. Se mueve pasando a Sherlock para sentarse en el sofá con su té.

"Tu cabello se ve ridículo," le dice mientras toma el periódico, y no mira hacia atrás a Sherlock.

Sherlock mira hacia él ahora, sintiéndose un poco desanimado.

"Eso… ¿Eso es todo?"

"Mmm. Te ves extraño en esa sudadera también. No va contigo para nada. Pero supongo que ellos-"

_destruyeron tu abrigo, el negro grande que solías usar con el cuello levantado para poder verte tan genial, pero después lo arruinaste con toda esa sangre, tú idiota._ La oración ha muerto en la boca de John y la quita con un sorbo de su té.

Ahora, mirando a John con cautela, Sherlock toma asiento junto a él en el sofá.

"John, ¿estás… ¿_estamos bien_? No sé cuál es el protocolo para esta… situación. ¿Esto está bien?"

John ríe y echa un vistazo hacia él por un momento. "¿Esta _situación_? ¿Quieres decir tú sentado conmigo en nuestro piso cuando pienso que estás muerto? No creo que _haya_ ningún protocolo para eso. Pero. Estamos bien. Estamos muy bien."

_Solo. No. Me dejes de nuevo aquí. Fue tan duro volver del todo y sabía que estar rodeado de memorias tuyas me confundiría y ni siquiera me importa ya qué tal vez le esté pasando a mi mente, solo extraño hablar contigo. Te aceptaré como sea que pueda y mientras no me lastime y no me dejes de nuevo estamos bien._

A Sherlock no le gusta lo que ve en el rostro de John, la alegría casual, la aparente falta de sorpresa a su regreso, pero está _tan cansado _y John no ha gritado o tratado de golpearlo y Sherlock sabe que no hay ninguna pistola en la habitación, así que pone sus preocupaciones a un lado y se inclina contra él adormilado y no ve la forma en la que la quijada de John se aprieta porque piensa que el peso cálido asentándose contra él es solo imaginario.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson empuja un plato de galletas sobre la mesa hacia Sherlock con una triste sonrisa y él toma una porque sabe que para ahora ella no solo le fastidiará hasta que lo haga, si no que comenzará a verse triste si él continua negándose y se está poniendo asombrosamente cansado de tener gente _mirando triste hacia él._

Ha estado de vuelta en Baker Streer por tres días. Cada día ha visitado a la Sra. Hudson por té sin tener que ser invitado porque cuando regreso por primera vez y la anciana mujer le vio caminar por la puerta ha tenido que atraparla porque sus rodillas cedieron, y pasó demasiado tiempo en su cocina intentando calmarla cuando él había querido sólo ir arriba para ver a John. John, quién era también no una muy buena compañía para tener cerca.

"¿Todavía no vendrá abajo contigo entonces?" su tono es preocupado y tiene derecho a estarlo.

Sherlock asiente en afirmación. John ha declinado todas las invitaciones de dejar el departamento junto con él. Incluso con la promesa de peligro o de un caso interesante de Lestrade _(__y oh dios, Sherlock desea que John al menos le hubiera acompañado a Scotland Yard para ayudarle a explicarle las cosas a Lestrade porque Anderson ha tenido que venir a husmear y abrir la boca y realmente no se le puede culpar a Sherlock por golpearlo, John sabe todo sobre el loco deseo de golpear idiotas de la Yard, sin embargo no es permitido de vuelta hasta que Lestrade específicamente le llame así que Sherlock CULPARÁ a John por eso)._

"Él me dijo esta mañana que teme que la gente piense que está… loco si sale conmigo ahora" Y Sherlock no puede mirar hacia la Sra. Hudson cuando dice esto, no puede mirar a ningún lado excepto donde sus largos dedos están reduciendo su galleta a una pila de migajas porque ha _dolido_ cuando John le dijo eso y Sherlock se dio cuenta que tal vez John realmente ha decido que mantenerse lejos de él ahora era la cosa más segura para él, que ha tenido un poco de demasiado Sherlock Holmes ya, gracias, _y oh, dios, qué tal si él desea que hubiera permanecido muerto_ y Sherlock está seguro de que esa es la razón por la que John actúa tan frío con él ahora.

La Sra. Hudson frunce sus labios y pasa a través de la mesa una vez más y cubre las inquietas manos de Sherlock con las suyas.

* * *

John esta recostado en el sofá de la manera en la que Sherlock solía hacerlo, con su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos y su boca moviéndose mientras distraídamente muerde la parte interna de su mejilla.

_Hábito nervioso, lo hace cuando está preocupado por algo, o cuando está deprimido. A menudo cuando ha tenido una mala cita._

Sherlock está de pie frente a la ventana tocando su violín, sin embargo está más concentrado en el estudio de Jonh que la música que viene de sus dedos. Fluye a través de la sala de forma orgánica de todos modos, Sherlock haciendo esta cosa pequeña para intentar calmar lo que sea que ha estado molestando a John.

Es tarde y Sherlock se ha cambiado a su bata y a una usada camiseta que ha encontrado en una caja de sus ropas (_encontrado la caja en la habitación de John, debajo de su cama y no debí de haber estado husmeando pero le pregunté que habían hecho la Sra. Hudson y él con mi ropa y él solo me sonrió y dijo que la había conservado pero no se ofreció a devolvérmela así que no tuve elección además de ir a encontrarla_). John también, está usando una de las camisas de Sherlock, una de las más sueltas, y cuando vio a John usándola, quiso sonreírle y envolver a John en sus brazos pero entonces vio el rostro de John, sus hombros caídos y eso fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder.

Así que en cambio toca para él, tratando de sacar algún tipo de interacción de John incluso si es solamente gritándole que se detenga, que se vaya de nuevo, que vaya a saltar de otra azotea.

John se acuesta en el sofá, cubriendo sus ojos y haciendo un buen trabajo al actuar como si Sherlock ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Justo cuando pasa por su mente terminar con la música en un tintineo discordante e irse pisoteando a su cama temprano, su puerta abruptamente se balancea abriéndose y una furiosa Sra. Hudson marcha dentro de la sala mirando fijo hacia John.

John casi se sale de su piel a su entrada, y teme que pueda orinarse encima cuando ve la mirada que le está dando.

"John Hamish Watson" Ella está sobre él ahora, de pie sobre él, y John esta más sorprendido de ver que esta intentando contener las lágrimas parpadeando en su furia. "¿Cómo te _atreves_ a actuar de esta forma? Sé que seguro ha sido todo un shock, pero no toleraré que te quedes aquí si tu comportamiento va a herirnos tanto."

"Sra. Hudson no… No sé de qué-"

Está balbuceando y tratando desesperadamente de no mirar hacia donde cree que está Sherlock de pie, sin embargo necesita tanto algún tipo de consuelo en vista de esta pequeña y gritona mujer con la que él se ve repentinamente confrontado. De repente, ella señala hacía Sherlock también.

"He estado escuchando la música más deprimente _toda la noche _y si tengo que soportarla un momento más, sentiré como que a lo mejor quiero morir también. Así que deja de ser un niño y perdónalo."

El corazón de John se detiene y después intenta abrirse camino por su garganta, un sentimiento que aparentemente también le drena la sangre de la cara porque ahora hay un momentáneo silbido agudo en sus oídos y él es un doctor, reconoce los síntomas de estar cayendo en estado de shock, preparándose para desmayarse. Se balancea en el sofá y ya se habría caído al suelo si no hubiera estado sentado, y de repente Sherlock está ahí, sus manos sobre sus hombros sosteniéndolo y John siente, de _verdad siente _el peso sólido y cálido de ellas y es lentamente traído de vuelta.

"Ella también te puede ver." Dice ahogado mientras levanta sus manos temblorosas para aferrarse a la camisa de Sherlock. "Sra. Hudson, usted lo puede ver. Por favor. No me esté mintiendo. No puedo…" Sus ojos se mueven entre ellos y después por el rostro de Sherlock, realmente estudiándolo ahora, viendo como no es realmente el rostro que habría imaginado, dándose cuenta ahora que hay nuevas cicatrices que no estaban ahí antes, una ligera curva en su nariz donde se la ha roto y no se ajustó debidamente, y sus dedos se cierran fuerte en la camisa y la bata de Sherlock.

La Sra. Hudson luce aterrada ahora y balbucea para buscar las palabras.

"Claro que puedo verlo, cariño. Ha estado yendo conmigo todos los días esta semana, ¿no es cierto? Solo tú no querías venir con él y está tan solo contigo ignorándolo como lo has hecho", ahora ella está divagando, sin embargo John no está escuchando.

Salta del sofá aun aferrándose a Sherlock, el impulso los lleva hacia arriba y la parte trasera de las piernas de Sherlock choca con la mesa de café y él hace el intento de mantenerlos equilibrados y está mudo y desconsolado ahora que entiende por qué John le ha estado tratando tan fríamente. No puede encontrar palabras, pero no importa porque ahora John está gritando, temblando con sus propias palabras, con acusaciones y motivos _y tantas preguntas_. Sherlock le ha explicado todo ya, claro, durante sus días de sentarse tranquilamente juntos mientras John no decía nada y asentía cuando lo creía apropiado. Y Sherlock deja que la furia de John caiga sobre él y se _siente tan bien _finalmente tener a John hablándole, sabiendo que es real y está vivo y con él de nuevo.

Poco a poco los gritos disminuyen cuando la voz de John se va quedando ronca y la Sra. Hudson se disculpa silenciosamente hasta que Sherlock es dejado con John apoyándose en él, su rostro presionado con fuerza contra su pecho y puede sentir la boca de John aun moviéndose, aun diciendo todas las cosas que había querido decir cuando regresó y Sherlock lo sostiene mientras las palabras de John lentamente lo traen de vuelta a la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

He tenido tiempo de sobra y las correcciones se lograron hacer a tiempo, así que por eso tenemos el último capítulo de esta serie de ficlets hoy. Es el último de estos que están relacionados pero probablemente esté traduciendo algunos otros de la misma autora y traduciendo fics en inglés que me han gustado por si desean estar al pendiente de mis publicaciones o quieren recomendar alguno -vía MP-, que con gusto traduciría solo tenga tiempo de hacerlo.

Comencé con esta idea principalmente para compartir todos esos trabajos que a veces simplemente son tediosos de leer en inglés, no se logra entrar en la historia completamente o no se sabe inglés, sea cual sea el caso me siento a gusto con los comentarios que han hecho a estos ficlets con lo que he comenzado.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus lindas palabras y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo. De nuevo les recuerdo que visiten el blog de la autora para ver sus fanarts o si desean leer el resto de sus fics. Espero que este último capítulo sea de su agrado y tengan un buen día.

***EDIT**: _Para ver los links tienen que agregarle al principio http, pegar la dirección que puse y unir los espacios. Esto es porque ff no deja pegar links externos a las historias. Espero que les ayude a todas esas personas que no logran llegar al fic original y los fanarts._

**IMPORTANTE: **

Esta es una** traducción** del ficlet escrito por _**areyoutryingtodeduceme.** Aquí_ podrán encontrar el ficlet en su idioma original - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr post/17310757319/i-really-wish-there-was-art-to-go-with-this-one

Para seguir a su autora en Tumblr y poder leer más de sus fics pueden seguir este link y también hacerle llegar sus dudas y comentarios - areyoutryingtodeduceme. tumblr

(Unir espacios para poder seguir los links)

* * *

_Cinco semanas, cuatro días, once horas, 41 minutos y…_Sherlock mueve sus ojos hacia el reloj digital apenas visible en medio del desorden de reportes y estudios en su escritorio. _Treinta y seis segundos. Es cuanto he estado… De vuelta. Han sido cinco semanas, cuatro días, once horas y aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, más o menos, desde que John ha sonreído en mi presencia._

El hombre en cuestión está actualmente sentado en su usual sillón en el otro lado de su sala. El sitio del sillón (De John) ha cambiado desde que regresó. Ha sido movida más hacia el sofá, hacia adelante ligeramente. Sherlock tiene la teoría de que John tal vez ha querido poder verlo tendido en el sofá sin la necesidad de _girarse a vigilar que esté aquí, que ahora estoy aquí y no muerto, no un fantasma, no una memoria invadiendo su vida como un hábito que no puede dejar. _Sherlock tiene la teoría de que tal vez John no puede soportar que el piso luzca igual (_Que antes, que antes, que antes_), que el hombre realmente necesitaba hacer un cambio obvio y físico en su espacio vital para que Sherlock encajara (_Sherlock quién saltó de un edificio, sobrevivió y es definitivamente más real y físico_) de nuevo.

La teoría suena ridícula pero él se aferra a ella de todos modos, porque odia pensar que John un está dudando de él siquiera por un segundo. Pensar sobre eso, sobre el rostro de John cuando después de vivir con Sherlock por tres semanas otra vez finalmente se percató de que el hombre en su apartamento con él era real y no era una loca _ilusión_… dolía. La memoria de los hombros caídos de John y su cara sombría y conmocionada parecieron atarse alrededor de su corazón, sus pulmones, su estómago, y _exprimir_ y _exprimir_ hasta que se sintió incapacitado por culpa y pesar.

John nunca le sonrió cuando se percató de que Sherlock estaba con vida. Gritó un poco y lloró, después gritó un poco más dándole la bienvenida a casa mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Sherlock y presionaba su rostro contra su pecho. Sherlock sintió las lágrimas, sintió los labios moviéndose contra él y nunca le sintió sonreír.

Han habido casos desde entonces, John le ha hecho dejar el apartamento para almorzar y le ha dicho a Sherlock acerca de su vida _durante ese tiempo _pero deja mucho fuera; Sherlock lo compara con un joven estudiante escribiendo a su abuelo sobre como estuvieron sus vacaciones. Una tarea obligada sin ánimo o entusiasmo. Sus palabras no le dicen nada que no haya ya descubierto por si mismo el primer día que regresó a Baker Street, pero su lenguaje corporal revela más. John mantiene sus manos cerradas la mayoría del tiempo, escondidas en sus bolsillos o presionadas contra su regazo. Son inseguras, inquietas, no puede encargarse de pacientes que requieren puntos. Se lleva a sí con sus hombros caídos, como si tuviera miedo de ser golpeado, incluso se estremece de vez en cuando. _La pura imagen de abandono y abuso, eso es lo que le hiciste a él, Sherlock, eso es lo que le hiciste a tu mejor amigo, la persona más importante en todo el mundo para ti y ahora él no puede sonreír siquiera cuando la mesera esta coqueteando con él. _Y por supuesto esta la cojera.

Sherlock nunca menciona nada de esto, puntualmente ignora el regreso del bastón dos días después de que John de _verdad_ se percatara de que Sherlock había regresado.

Ahora, recostado en el sofá, no tan lejos de John como lo estuvo antes, estudiándolo, contando los segundos, Sherlock se pregunta si se debería de ir de nuevo. Se pregunta que le pasará a John si elige desparecer una vez más. Se imagina los escenarios.

Escenario uno: Podría simplemente caminar e irse así como está. Traje arrugado, con los zapatos puestos y todo. Se pregunta si John le vería dejar el apartamento, se pregunta si John asumiría que solo baja a pedirle a la Sra. Hudson un favor. Pero John conoce sus excentricidades y no estaría sorprendido si se va para investigar un caso en pijama. El estaría en su sillón y Sherlock nunca volvería a subir las escaleras de nuevo simplemente.

Escenario uno alternativo: John quizá le seguiría fuera. Sherlock tendría que ir con la Sra. Hudson e inventar un favor. Ahora son las dos de la mañana. La querida señora estaría irritable si esto sucediera.

Escenario uno abandonado.

Escenario dos: Lo haría poco a poco. Haría los arreglos necesarios. Le escribiría a John cartas. Notas de despedida. Acumularía un diario de ellas, cada una detallando y describiendo porque se siente matando a John al estar con vida. Porque no puede soportar a John así. No puede mirar la cara no sonriente de John mucho más. Irse un día, tal vez días o semanas desde ahora, tranquilo durante el día, mientras John esta en la clínica. John llegaría a un piso vacío y tal vez creería que Sherlock ha sido telefoneado por Lestrade por un caso tonto. Él no se preguntaría por la ausencia de Sherlock. Pero encontraría el libro de notas esa noche cuando se girara boca abajo en la cama y se quedaría despierto durante la noche leyendo a través de páginas de confesiones, el corazón de Sherlock vertido en el papel. Una despedida apropiada. Una permanente.

Resultados alternativos del escenario dos: Mycroft se enteraría de sus planes antes de que tenga oportunidad. Le dejaría irse por un día y después le diría a John como encontrarlo. John, quien sabría todo lo que Sherlock había mantenido oculto de él. Terriblemente emocional. Vergonzoso. Confrontación. Habrían gritos y lágrimas y Sherlock de verdad no quiere volver a enfrentarse a un sollozante John Watson tan pronto.

Escenario dos abandonado.

Escenario tres: Podría saltar de una azotea de nuevo. Sin ayuda.

Resultados posibles del escenario tres: Sentimental. Dramático. _Predecible._

Escenario tres abandonado.

John se mueve en su silla, acomoda la laptop descansando en sus rodillas. Alza la mirada hacia Sherlock por el más corto de los momentos, hombros tensos, y mira rápido hacia otro lado cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

El corazón de Sherlock vacila y piensa:

Escenario cuatro: ahora. Justo ahora.

Resultado del escenario cuatro: Imposible de determinar. Se requiere información adicional.

Escenario cuatro aceptado para su revisión.

Con eso clasificado, Sherlock se levanta del sofá y cruza la sala hacia John (_cuatro pasos menos de los que solían ser, la mesa se movió aproximadamente 9 pulgadas, así que no tengo que pasar encima para alcanzarlo. John es más cuidadoso de lo que le acredito_).

Sherlock está ahora de pie sobre él, la postura de John se tensa y su mano derecha se cierra contra su muslo. Sus labios están selladosy se queda mirando la pantalla de su computadora pero sus ojos intencionalmente no se mueven, mirando hacia nada, pero Sherlock ve el ligero temblor que corre a través del cuerpo de John. Él se inclina y John parpadea cuando una de las rodillas de Sherlock cruje sorprendentemente fuerte en la habitación silenciosa.

"John"

Los labios del hombre más bajo se presionan más juntos, pero sus ojos se alzan para encontrarse con los de Sherlock brevemente. Después su mirada revolotea lejos alrededor del resto de la sala, hacia cualquier lado excepto al rostro de Sherlock, el cual esta ahora repentinamente demasiado cerca del suyo.

"¿Por qué ya no sonríes?"

Sus palabras son bajas e imposiblemente suaves y John puede sentir la caricia del aliento de Sherlock contra su mejilla mientras las dice; de repente hay algo en su garganta que no puede pasar y él tiene que abrir la boca buscando aire o se ahogará, se ahogará justo aquí con su laptop en sus rodillas y Sherlock _sobre él._

"Por favor" La palabra es presionada contra el párpado derecho de John, un débil roce de labios.

"Por favor" De nuevo suave, contra el otro párpado y John se da cuenta de que no sabe cuando cerró sus ojos.

Sherlock presiona la palabra contra su piel otra vez y otra vez y otra vez; sus besos pasando por sus mejillas, el espacio justo debajo de sus ojos, a lo largo de la piel de cara oreja, en la punta de su nariz. John está temblando.

"Por favor" Murmura Sherlock y esta vez su voz se quiebra porque la palabra (_el motivo, te lo ruego, John, por favor, por favor, por favor_) esta presionada contra el lado de la boca de John y puede sentir a Sherlock temblando también. Quizá son los nervios o la emoción o la tensión de estar sentado sobre sus tobillos y recostado, pero John afloja los puños y llega más allá de la laptop entre ellos y se _aferra._

Sherlock utiliza el impulso de John apoderándose de su camisa para atraer sus labios completamente a los suyos y _gime_ en él. "Sonríe, por favor, sonríe solo por mi" y es muy parecido a la noche en que John lloró en su camisa una y otra vez pero ahora Sherlock está rogando (_rezando_) contra él.

Y de repente John está riendo contra su boca, el sonido llena la cabeza de Sherlock y se siente _mareado_ con el sonido. Una vez más algo se ciñe contra su corazón, sus pulmones y su estómago pero se irradia hacia afuera de forma cálida y se siente tan _adormecido, mareado y tan lleno de la risa de John._

La laptop es puesta a un lado y Sherlock está escalando hacia el regazo de John, hay un incómodo enredo de extremidades conforme intentan quedar cómodos en el sillón, cómodos el uno con el otro, y ahora ambos se están riendo. John ríe mientras besa la quijada de Sherlock y Sherlock se queda sin aire al reír cuando de repente hay dedos buscando los espacios entre sus cotillas que le hacen doblarse sobre sí mismo e imagina que tal vez esta vez si murió, aquí en los brazos de John, porque cuando John sonríe y presiona su rostro en su cabello y empieza a murmurarle, cree que su corazón arderá en cualquier segundo.


End file.
